


The Mother Has A Message

by SurpassTheStars



Series: MAGtober 2020 [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I did very little research I don’t actually remember much about original Elias canonically, MAGtober, Pre Jonah!Elias, There’s not much here to tag, Web!OG Elias, day 8: web, elias and Annabelle are best friends because i said so, i just wanted to hc og elias as an avatar of the web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: Jonah doubted the Mother would take lightly to the Eye taking one of hers but Elias had woven a tight blanket that covered him from head to toe, away from the Eye.
Relationships: Original Elias Bouchard & Annabelle Cane
Series: MAGtober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Mother Has A Message

**Author's Note:**

> I think web!og elias is a very neat concept

* * *

Elias Bouchard was aligned with the Web, Jonah grimaced as he flexed his new body’s hand. The Web was a nasty thing and it made its way into a sanctuary for the Eye.

Jonah doubted the Mother would take lightly to the Eye taking one of hers but Elias had woven a tight blanket that covered him from head to toe, away from the Eye. He wondered if he’d be able to use the Web to his advantage, even while manipulation is the Web’s domain.

He felt a sting of anger, it wasn’t his but of the original Elias, he was still conscious even with Jonah controlling his body like a puppet. With his eyes no longer on his body, Elias was thrusted into the backseat while Jonah took control over piloting the body.

“Well, this will take some time to get used too but we have an institute to run.” Jonah chuckled, shrugging off the suit jacket that was now stained in blood and wobbly standing up. “Although, we should get cleaned up first.”

—————

Elias’ day started off good,  _ great _ even, but today is the worst day of his life. He had a run in with one of Annabelle’s spiders, having to rush over to get it away from his coworker before they killed it and moved it outside, he didn’t need to use a cup or anything but the spider was venomous and people were worried about his safety.

Sighing, he walked into the elevator cup and card holding the spider in between. “Seriously, Annabelle, I know what I’m doing, you don’t need to keep getting me outside,” he said looking at the spider before turning to press the button on the elevator. “At the very least bring one of the non venomous ones inside.”

He walked into a bustling main lobby, smiling at Rosie who looked at the spider with a cautious look before smiling and waving at him as he left. There were more people than usual and he was sure the Mother had send at least a couple of them here seeing as the second he’d pass some people he could feel the fear spiking up because of the spider.

Not that he could blame them, the false widow spider that was in the research department was huge enough to have multiple people screaming. He was almost paralysed by the amount of fear that rolled around him, had one of the researchers not gone to kill it Elias would’ve stayed to feed the Mother.

Someone opened the door for him and he nodded a thank you before hurrying down the alleyway next to the institute, letting the spider go and watching it scuttle into the darkness, instead of turning back he waited.

“Well, Annabelle? You never bring a large spider inside if you don't need me for something.” He said after a moment of silence, looking around the dark alley.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him making him turn around to come face to face with Annabelle Cane. “Elias! Didn't think I’d see you here.” She smiled in a feign innocent manner, making him raise his eyebrows.

They stared each other down silently daring the other to look away, a few moments passed before Elias huffs out a laugh smiling at Annabelle. “It’s good to see you too, little spider.” She made a face at the nickname before walking forward to hug him.

“You wouldn’t happen to be free at the moment, would you?” She asked after breaking the hug, hand going up to pet the false widow that was perched up onto her shoulder. “It’s been a long time since we were together and the Mother sent some alarming messages through i’d like to discuss.”

Elias looked down at his watch, it was just time for his break. “Actually, I think I’m free for a while. Let’s go to that cafe near here?” Annabelle nodded, turning around to hook her hand around his as they walked down the street.

The cafe itself was quite empty, the lunch rush hadn’t hit yet. Annabelle went to sit in one of the outdoor seating while Elias went to order the food.  _ This feels like the calm before the storm _ he mused, walking to their table tray in hand.

“What are the messages about, then?” He asked when he got seated and they both started eating. “If you’re seeking me out with no warning, it isn’t something good.”

“It was about your connecting to the Mother.” She said after a moment, Elias looked at her quizzically and she continued. “It’s going to be severed.”

He choked on his food, after a lot of patting on the back and a glass of water he spoke. “ _ Severed? _ ”

“More or less, although I think it’s more ‘heavily weakened’ than anything.”

“But– how? Last time I checked you can’t just  _ magically _ decide to stop serving an entity and go back to being human.”

Annabelle’s face hardened into something Elias was familiar with, it was the face she made when she was calculating something and looking at all of its outcomes. She sighed before continuing, “the choice isn't in your hand, someone is going to rip your webs apart without giving you a moment to protest.”

He fell silent, this wasn’t the same way as death he was certain if it, somehow he’s going to be alive and have his connection to the web severed by someone, or something, against his will.

Elias pursed his lips into a thin line, “when is it happening?”

“Today.”

He exhaled through his nose, it was far sooner than he expected and something in him told him that the institute was responsible for this in some way. “Right.”

They are their food in silence, Elias gathering his thoughts while Annabelle shoots him looks every now and then to see how bad his reaction was. In reality, Elias should’ve expected this, the institute was too weird not to be aligned to an Entity.

“Well my break is over,” he said finally, pushing his plate away from him and standing up. He gave Annabelle a small smile, “it was nice seeing you too, maybe we’ll meet again some day.”

She nodded, exhaling before standing up and pulling him into a hug. “We’ll meet again, I’ll make sure of that.”


End file.
